No One Wants to Hear About Your Dreams
}} No One Wants to Hear About Your Dreams is the sixtieth episode of Off Book: The Improvised Musical, and features guest Erin Gibson. The musical follows the magical journey of 13-year-old Henry, who just wants someone to listen to him talk about his dreams. Plot Act I The musical opens in a dream inside the head of Henry, a 13-year-old boy ("You're Dreaming"). Henry's idyllic dream about a puppy-riding turtle turns into a nightmare when the turtle pulls out a knife and is joined by an alligator wielding a baseball bat. Henry wakes from the dream and tries to tell his parents about the dream, but they're not interested in hearing about it. They beg him to focus instead on more concrete thing like stocks and bonds ("Swimming in Money"). On the school bus, Henry talks with Gus, the bus driver, who unwittingly gives him the nickname "Baby Boy" while attempting to protect him against bullying. The Azalea Sisters, a pair of twins, hears the name and begins to bully Henry, in the process revealing themselves to be witches ("Straight Up Witches") though they won't actually admit to it ("If We Tell You..."). When Gus stops the bus in the woods because of a personal bathroom emergency, the witches cast a spell that puts the rest of the students to sleep and gives Henry the power to float on his legs. They send him into the woods on a quest ("Witches' Quest Through the Woods") but before he goes, he gives the witches his shoes (20% of his outfit) as a tip. In the woods, Henry meets the puppy, turtle, and alligator from his dream. He tries to get them to tell him the nature of his quest by comparing it to various films ("You've All Seen North"). Act II After assuring Henry that he's not currently dreaming, the puppy, turtle, and alligator give him his first task: to write a letter to his future self ("Baby Boy, Not Yet a Baby Man"). With that quest complete, he tips the animals his hat and journeys deeper into the woods, where he meets two Travelocity gnomes ("Magical Like Travelocity"). The gnomes give Henry his second task, which is simply to correctly identify them as Travelocity gnomes. In return for completing it, they give him two tickets to paradise ("Two Tickets to Paradise") on a magical train. He gives the gnomes his shirt as a tip. Henry's 18-year-old future self shows up to use the other ticket, and the two of them board the train together. Henry wakes up in his own house five years later, as his 18-year-old self. He has no memory of the previous five years. He discovers that, in the interim, his parents have adopted two additional children, his new younger siblings, who want to tell him about their dreams. Despite the dreams being really boring, he listens ("Family Has to Listen to Your Dreams"). Show/Hide Musical Cast Erin Gibson * Alligator with a Baseball Bat * Henry's Dad * Azalea Sister #1 * Travelocity Gnome #2 * Henry's Little Sister Jessica McKenna *Synapse * Talking Puppy * Henry's Mom * Gus the Bus Driver * Azalea Sister #2 * Travelocity Gnome #1 * Henry, Age 18 Zach Reino * Turtle with a Knife * Henry, Age 13 * Henry's Little Brother Songs * "You're Dreaming" (04:20) * "Swimming in Money" (8:23) * "Straight up Witches" (11:10) * "If We Tell You..." (14:04) * "Witches' Quest Through the Woods" (17:25) * "You've All Seen North" (21:18) * "Baby Boy, Not Yet a Baby Man" (29:11) * "Magical Like Travelocity" (33:50) * "Two Tickets to Paradise" (35:55) * "Family Has to Listen to Your Dreams" (Finale) (39:33) Closing Song: * "Erin Gibson" (Guest Tribute) (44:43) Trivia * Erin had to leave early, so she does not appear in the closing segment. Gallery No One Wants to Hear About Your Dreams.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Erin Gibson Category:Guest Tribute Category:Completed plot summary Category:Talking animals Category:Trains